megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Item
An is an object within the games that can be collected by the player's character that are often beneficial. Items have varying functions, like recovery and equipment, and some are needed to progress further into the story. Recovery items Life Energy , also known as Energy Pellet and Power Capsule, is an item that recovers health. It usually comes in 2 sizes, and . Some games have versions of them that usually restore to full health. In the Mega Man ZX series, the larger ones can be sliced with a saber weapon to create smaller and different types of energy. The small ones traditionally restore between 2-4 units (depending of the game) of the player's health, while the big ones restore between 8-10 units. Interestingly, in Mega Man 7, a giant Energy Pellet can be found in Spring Man's stage using Rush Search (in the area with a lighter star in the background). This giant Energy Pellet only appears in this stage and has made no later appearances in the original series. The original Life Energy shows up during a side quest in Mega Man ZX Advent, being called a "Light Bulb," likely as a reference to the original Mega Man being solar powered. Weapon Energy , also known as Weapon Capsule, recovers the energy for Special Weapons. Like Life Energy, it usually comes in two sizes, small and large. They restore an equal amount of weapon energy as the same sized Life Energy items. In some games like Mega Man 8 and Mega Man X5, it also comes in extra large versions that restore full weapon energy. In Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent they are called Biometal Energy (ライブメタルエネルギー, Livemetal Energy in Japan), and the larger ones can be sliced with a saber weapon to create smaller and different types of energy. Soul Item is an item from Mega Man Xtreme 2. Soul Items are DNA Souls that can be collected and exchanged by Parts in the shop. They appear in two varieties, Life Soul and Energy Soul, which have the same recovery effects of the Life Energy and Weapon Energy. Energy Cube , also known as Recovery Cube, is a red cube from the Mega Man Legends series that recovers health. Special Weapon Recharge Cube is an item from the Mega Man Legends series that recharges the energy of the equipped Special Weapon. 1-UP A 1-UP, also known as Extra Life, is an item present in all platform Mega Man games that grant an extra life to the player. The player can have a maximum of nine lives in most appearances, usually starting with two lives. However, when the number of lives says 0, dying once will trigger a game over, so 9 lives counts as 10 lives before a Game Over. The EX Item increases the amount of initial extra lives. The extra life had various appearances, the first being a face of the player's character (Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, and X) from the first Mega Man game to Mega Man 7, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge to Mega Man V, Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Mega Man X, Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3. Later, the item changed to the helmet of the player's character (the four previously mentioned characters, Zero, and Vile) in Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass, Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, Mega Man X4 to X7 (glowing into an energy sphere), Mega Man Xtreme, Mega Man Xtreme 2, and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. The item is named in Mega Man & Bass and Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. In Mega Man: Powered Up, it is named and has the shape of a heart. In Mega Man X8, extra lives are Retry Chips. In Mega Man Network Transmission, they appear as . MegaMan can only carry two at the start, but can increase the maximum to the traditional nine. In the Mega Man Zero series, the item is called , and like its name, it has the shape of a "Z". The Z Panel has two alternate appearances in Mega Man Zero 3, which can be set by using the Mod Cards #8 or #59. In the Mega Man ZX series, the 1UP Item has the shape of a "ZX" in Mega Man ZX and an "A" in Mega Man ZX Advent. Life Up is an item that increases the maximum health of the player by 2 units onto the life bar of whichever character obtains them. It first appears in Mega Man X, where it was also known as a Heart Tank. One Life Up can be found in each of the eight stages, and some games (Mega Man X5 through Mega Man X8) allow the player to produce or find a limited amount of this item. Absent from the Mega Man Zero series due to the Cyber-elf system, they reappeared in the Mega Man ZX series. Here, only four Life Ups are available in each game, but they gave double the health they previously did to compensate. Energy Up , also known as , increases the maximum weapon capacity of whichever character obtains them. It first appears in Mega Man X5 as an item that can be created. In Mega Man X6 and Mega Man X7 they are obtained from some Rescuable Reploids, and in Mega Man X7 one is obtained by the character that gives the finishing blow against a boss. In Mega Man X8 they must be bought as Chips. In Mega Man ZX Advent, the BM Upgrade increases the Biometal gauge. There are four of them, located in the Oil Field, Highway, Quarry, and Bio Lab. Tanks Tank, known as Can in Japan, is a recovery item from the original series that can be carried by the player to be used when needed. The first type to appear was the Energy Tank (E Tank) in Mega Man 2, which replenishes a player's life energy. The player can usually carry several of those at once, up to a maximum of four or nine, depending of the game. Other versions include the Weapon Tank, which replenishes one of the player's Special Weapons; the Super Tank, which replenishes a player's life and the energy of all special weapons; the Mystery Tank, which acts like the S Tank and has the bonus effect of turning all on-screen foes into Extra Lives if used while the player's character is at full health and all weapons have full energy. There are more variants, like Mini E Tanks and ? Cans. E Tank and W Tank also appear in the ''Mega Man ZX'' series. Sub Tank The Sub Tank is an item similar to the E Tank, but instead of being used once, it remains with the player and can be refilled after usage, usually by picking up more life energy when the player's life energy bar is already full. It appears in the Mega Man X, Zero and ZX series. In Mega Man X4, X5, and X6, the tanks fill with energy regardless of whether the player's health is full at the time a Life Energy capsule is obtained. Also depending on the game, using a Sub Tank may drain all of its saved energy despite the player having lost only a couple of units worth. Yashichi Yashichi is a recovery item that refills the health and the energy of all weapons. In Mega Man it can be found in the last stage, and in Mega Man 8 it is given by the Rush Charger. It is also commonly seen on Easy Mode in Mega Man 10. Other items Special Weapon Item The is a blue sphere from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters that appears after defeating a boss that leaves a weapon. The player must get the item to gain the special weapon, or else it will be lost. With two players, the first to take the item gains the weapon. The item also appeared in Mega Man's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Energy Crystal Energy Crystal, known as in Japan, for short, is an item from the Mega Man Zero series that serves as energy resource for Reploids. In the games it is used to grow Cyber-elves, and occasionally as a currency. They are also used as the currency in the Mega Man ZX games and are used to repair Biometals in the first game. P Chip is a special energy item from Mega Man IV and Mega Man V that Dr. Light needs to be able to create items for Mega Man in his laboratory. They appear in two sizes and Mega Man can stock up to 999 P Chips. They were replaced by Screws in later games. Screw , also known as Bolts, are items that appear in Mega Man 7 to Mega Man 10, Mega Man & Bass, and Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. They are used as currency to obtain items in shops. CD CDs contains data for the database from Mega Man & Bass. There is a total of 100 CDs hidden through the stages. Secret Disk are disks that contain data for the database from Mega Man Zero 3, Mega Man ZX, and Mega Man ZX Advent. In the Mega Man ZX'' series, they come in four categories: Boss (Enemy Mega Men, Pseudoroids and the intro and final bosses), Enemy A (stronger-than-average or special story event enemies, usually mini-bosses), Enemy B (weaker, common enemies) and Other (mostly allies and NPCs), each with its own code letter (B, M, E and O respectively). Score Ball , also known as , is an item that appears only in the first Mega Man game and its remakes. It increases the score in the end of the stage. Piece of Scrap "Piece of Scrap" is an item from Mega Man 9 dropped by the fourth of the eight bosses defeated. By analyzing it, Auto sees the robot's product code and discovers its period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Memory Circuit Board The "Memory Circuit Board" is an item from Mega Man 9 dropped by the last of the eight bosses defeated. By playing back the robot's memory, Mega Man, Roll, and Auto see why Dr. Light's robots went crazy and discover that Dr. Wily was responsible. Dr. Wily steals the evidence and Mega Man goes after him in his Wily Castle, obtaining the board back after destroying the Wily Capsule. Zero's parts are three parts of Zero's body that are with the X-Hunters in Mega Man X2. After defeating two bosses from the stage select screen, the three X-Hunters will challenge X to collect the parts from them, each moving around the stages with one part. Defeating the X-Hunters to retrieve the parts is optional. If all three parts are collected, Zero will be revived by Dr. Cain. If X doesn't collect all of the parts, the X-Hunters will invade the Maverick Hunter Base and steal Zero's control chip and any parts X had collected, reviving Zero as a Maverick that fights against X in the last stage. Shock Guard is an item that protects the user from spikes. However, if the user gets crushed by moving spikes, he will still die. They can be purchased from the shops from Mega Man & Bass, Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, Mega Man 9, and Mega Man 10. In Mega Man X8, the Shock Guard returns as the Prickle Barrier and must be purchased in the R&D Lab. Like Shock Guard, it can only protect the player from spikes once - not once per character, but once per use. If the player uses it by stepping in the spikes, his character's health will be reduced to 1 and the character will instantly die if the player steps on spikes again. Gallery R1LifeBall.png|Life Energy ("Life Ball") in the Rockman manga. R4Energy.png|Life and Weapon Energy in the Rockman 4 manga. RGBItems.png|Life and Weapon Energy items in Rock'n Game Boy. R1-1UP.png|1UP in the Rockman manga. R2-1UP.png|1UP in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. 4koma1UP.png|1UP in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RGB1UP.png|1UP in Rock'n Game Boy. Energy.PNG|An Energy Pellet in Captain N the Game Master See also *Tank *Sub Tank *Energy Balancer *Plate *Item Box *Parts **Chips (Mega Man X8) **Chips (Mega Man Zero series) *Transport items *List of Mega Man X: Command Mission items *List of Mega Man ZX items *List of Mega Man ZX Advent items *List of Mega Man Legends items *List of Mega Man Legends 2 items *List of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne items *List of Mega Man Battle Network items *List of Mega Man Battle Network 2 items *List of Mega Man Battle Network 3 items *List of Mega Man Battle Network 4 items *List of Mega Man Battle Network 5 items *List of Mega Man Battle Network 6 items *List of Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation items *List of Mega Man Network Transmission Items *List of Mega Man Star Force Key Items *List of Mega Man Star Force 2 Key Items Category:Items